BMFM: Victoria van Wham Chronicals
by Lupabiker18
Summary: A new member from the past, and an old romance that you would never have seen coming. Let's see how well Chicago does with double the van Wham spunk. Rated M for increasing violence and smut in later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the BMFM Characters, I only own Victoria. I'm always open to helpful critiquing comments. This is my first story published on Fanfic so I hope you guys like it.**

* * *

Chapter 1: Reunited

The bros were making their usual rounds around Chicago, making sure that Linburger and his goons weren't up to anything. Like; kidnapping the mayor, again, or stealing the Earth's water. It was the middle of summer, so most of the public were at work while the kids swam at the local pools or at Lake Michigan. The roar of three bikes broke the silence as it was mixed with heavy rock-n-roll.

"Man it's hot. I'm actually not surprised that old stink-fish hasn't tried anything today. His goons would pass out from heat stroke before they even got started." Vinnie stated when they stopped at a red light.

"I hear ya Vin-man. Let's get back to Charley and call it a day. Limburger seems to be giving us a break for once." Throttle said. But just as they made to turn their bikes around, another bike sped by followed by Grease Pit and his goons.

"Get back here!" The over sized oil pan yelled at the biker in blue. "You can't steal from Mr. Limburger, and get away with it!" By now the bros were in hot pursuit of the grease pack.

"So much for a quiet day." Modo had to chime in as he came between two buggies and knocked out the drivers. Throttle and Vinnie were making their way to Grease Pit when the mystery biker made a hard right towards an unfinished bridge.

"I got you now." Grease Face mumbled to himself as he pulled out a rather large cannon and took aim at his quarry. However, he was interrupted by Throttle's nuke-knucks hitting the weapon out of his hands.

"Not today Oil Slick." The tan mouse said a slight growl in his voice.

"Throttle, high jump, twelve o' clock." Vinnie announced pointing in the direction of the strange biker. With the biker's back to them, all three mice could see a white tail blowing behind the stranger. Mystery mouse kicked it into high gear as the bridge got closer. "C'mon bros, we can't let them break our record jump." The hot-shot mouse laughed as he did a wheelie after the new comer. Modo just shrugged his shoulders before he and Throttle shot out Grease Pit's tires and sped up to catch the two white mice.

"No way are you gonna make this sweet heart." Vin tried to physic out his rival. They didn't let up and only pushed their bike to go faster. When they reached the arch of the bridge all four went flying. "Aww man." Vinnie cried out in disappointment as the blue biker landed first and skid to a halt with a profile view of their bike. As soon as the other bros landed Vin looked at the stranger and could feel hard eyes staring at him threw the helmet. He could just make out the slight curves of a woman under the biker jacket and immediately turned on his flirting eyes.

"Like what you see sweet heart? I know I'm easy on the eyes it's hard not to stare." Vinnie stated in his smoothest voice, but he still got not reply from the biker chic.

"I don't think she likes your lines li'l bro." Modo chuckled from behind Mr. Big Shot.

"Wouldn't be the first time." Throttle laughed as all three mice removed their helmets. "Anyway, what were Limburger's goons doing on your tail? What exactly did you take?" The lead mouse asked serious again.

"Not here." Was all the reply that they got, and strangely the voice sounded familiar. The bros exchanged a look and when Vin looked back his eyes caught a glimpse of a burgundy bandanna peaking out from under the jacket and helmet.

"We know a place that is safe, but, before we go any where, who are you?" The white mouse asked surprisingly mature and serious. There was only one other mouse he knew that wore a burgundy bandanna like him.

"I'm surprised at you Vinnie, normally you wouldn't be this defensive." The feminine voice stated a smile detectable in it's tone. When she reached up to her helmet, all of the bros held their breath. As the safety equipment was removed, Vinnie's heart nearly stopped. A female mouse with white fur and short, almost silver, hair met their gaze, her eyes identical to the youngest bro. "Hi guys." She said tentatively.

Victoria van Wham.

All of them just sat there, starring at each other, for nearly five minutes, before the siblings dismounted their bikes and embraced in a tight bear hug, Vinnie was trembling slightly, as was Tori.

"Vikky? How... Where..." Modo couldn't finish his question after Vinnie released his little sister. Back on Mars, the Plutarkians had attacked her squad, but they never found her body.

"Questions later big guy, right now we gotta move." Throttle pointed out as the sound of a helicopter could be heard. The van Whams got back on their bikes and headed for the Last Chance before they were spotted. No doubt there were going to be many, many questions.

* * *

The four mice managed to get back to Charley at the garage but the atmosphere was anything but relaxed. "Hey guys, I heard that someone managed to steal something from Limburger today. Wouldn't happen to be a..." Charley cut herself off when she saw the extra mouse behind the bros. She did a double take between Vinnie and the new mouse-et.

"No, it wasn't us Charley ma'am. We were just making our patrols,"

"When Grease Pig and his goons chased me right past them." Vikky stepped up and extending her hand to the human mechanic. "I'm Vikky van Wham by the way. And yes, me and Vincent are related. Biggest pain in the tail even as a kid." Vikky stated chuckling slightly to try and ease the tension in the air. Throttle hadn't said a word. He had gotten off his bike and got himself a root-beer. Vinnie was trying to hide his blush when his little sister and Charley laughed about his baby picture.

"Victoria," Throttle's voice was cold, that was unusual for him when talking with his friends. "What did you steal from the Big Cheese that was so important that he sent his goons after you?" He asked noticing the bag on her back. Vikky met his gaze, turning to face him fully.

"What I 'stole', was my equipment from the monster Karbunkle after my escape from my cell." She said a brief memory of the tortures going threw her mind. "And, maybe a little extra." Tori added pulling the bag from her back and putting it on the table. From inside they hear a 'woohoo' and it wiggled slightly. Opening the bag revealed the freak creature of Karbunkle's creation.

Fred.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: **I don't own any of the original Biker Mice from Mars characters. Victoria is my OC.

We get to hear Vikky's story about what happened to her on Mars, and yes we get a very unlikely ally. Sorry that it's so short, I'll try to make future ones longer. Helpful critiquing comments always welcome

* * *

Chapter 2: WTF (What The Fred)

They bros were staring ide eyed at the mutant midget that Vikky had opened her bag to. He was smiling as usual while he looked at all of them laughing.

"Victoria, you better have a good explanation for this." Throttle practically snarled, his fists clenched tight, muscles tense and tail slashing the air furiously.

"Hey Vik, that was fun, can we do it again?" Fred asked in a dumbfounded kid kind of way completely unaware of the three mice ready to attack him.

"Later, but right now I need my stuff." Victoria said, extending her hand to the him. Fred dug into the bag and handed her, her brown bandoleer of flares and explosive throwing stars. It crossed over her chest like Vinnie's only it was just one strap. Then the mutant gave her the knuckled glove for her right hand, and her laser pistol before finally giving her, her main weapon. A twelve foot bull whip, that she rolled up and latched to her hip. "Now, for the reason why I brought this thing with me; because he helped me escape." That caught everyone by surprise.

Victoria let out a heavy sigh and sat down on one of the near by stools. "Tori, what do you mean by escape? Were you Limburger's prisoner?" Modo asked in a tone he only used with her. It was like a mix of his usual kind and easy going voice, and his seriousness he used when someone called him a rat.

"No," she paused as flashes of the painful and twisted experiments that had been done to her over the past eight years flicked across her mind's eye. "I was Karbunkle's pet project." Vikky snarled.

"She was the main subject for most of the doctor's experiments, after he tested them on me to be sure that they wouldn't kill her." Fred said digging into the bag again to pull out a fairly large file. No one seemed to notice it as all eyes where on Vikky when she removed her jacket to reveal several grey scars of different sizes and shades of age.

"I shouldn't have to ask you Vinnie, if you remember the mission me and my squad was assigned back on Mars." The younger van Wham said lightly rubbing a small scar of her right shoulder. All three of the bros were silent, even Charley despite her not knowing what they were talking about. She would just ask the guys later. "When we got to the target area, a sniper took out our CO, and then the stink fish were all around us. I was knocked unconscious from and explosion that killed three of my comrades."

"I remember that, the whole thing was a massacre. When we got there everyone was either dead or on the edge." Throttle started, his voice quiet as he remembered the battle field with the red sand of Mars turned black with fresh blood.

"But we didn't find you. Among all the dead, you were missing." Modo put in after a moment when his bro didn't continue.

"That's because the Plutarkians found me. When I came-to I was in Karbunkle's lab. Apparently they knew Vinnie was my brother, and that he was one of the top warriors of the Freedom Fighters."

"So they were going to try and use you as leverage or interrogate you to try and find us." Vinnie finished for his sister noticing how she was trembling from the memories. She only nodded her head not trusting her voice to hide the fear she felt.

"Guise it's a good thing that you never told me where HQ was eh Vinnie." Vikky stated chuckling slightly trying to brush the feeling off. "When interrogation didn't work, Karbunkle decided that he would try the mind bender beam on me. It was still a proto-type so it only work partially. Like a mind control where you know what your doing but can't control your actions." She said coldly when the fear cleared from her voice as she moved to her bike. Her eyes were distant as the next memory flashed across her mind. "I saw you guys when they captured you back on Mars. I saw the damage that was done before Karbunkle's modifications." She was trembling, now at the thought of loosing her bros. She glanced at Modo and their eyes met. They had been close on Mars and when she saw him broken and helpless, when she saw him like that, it awoke something in her that helped her regain control of her body.

She had managed to escape that day, but Karbunkle wasn't about to give up on his prized project. They found her, hiding in the tunnels of the rats. She still had friends among the nomad rats but so did Limburger, and apparently even her friends couldn't keep her hidden from the snakes.

"They brought me to Earth after you guys ran them off Mars. Been here ever since." Tori finished, facing the again and leaning against her bike with her arms crossed over her chest. Everyone was silent while they regarded her. Then, after several tense moments, Modo approached her and pulled her into a tight hug, followed by Throttle then Vinnie. It felt good to finally be with her family again. Especially after everything that happened over the years.

"It's good to have you back sis." The older van Wham said before letting her go.

"Good to be back." Vikky replied before breaking the tension by punching her brother in the shoulder. "Now I can regain all the ground I lost when proving I'm the baddest mama-jama in the galaxy." That got everyone laughing, well except for Vinnie. "But first, Fred. The file please." She said and the little mutant handed her the thick file. On the front it said 'TOP SECRET'.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer**: I don't own any of the BMFM characters. Victoria is mine.

So far so good. Thank you to the readers who have already taken an interest in my fanfic. Please comment/review these are very helpful. I hope you guys keep enjoying it.

* * *

Chapter 3: Re-match

It had been about two weeks since Vikky joined the team. Most of the time she would hang back with Charley and work on fixing her bike after eight years of not being ridden. Of course Charley was working her magic with adding a bunch of hidden weapons and the like. Vikky though, she sometimes would slip away from the group and go to the guest room to look over the file with Fred. She was careful to keep the file out of sight from the others. She didn't want them coddling her because of what happened, but even she knew that they heard her scream from her nightmares.

The first night was the hardest. When she woke up to someone shaking her Vikky nearly shot them, since now she sleeps with her laser close at hand. But as soon as she realized that it was her brother she let go of the laser and held onto him. By the time she calmed down it was nearly two o' clock in the morning. It had been like that every night for the past two weeks. Only last night, it had been Modo who got to her first.

She couldn't say that she was upset, I mean, they had been and still were close. But it felt different when she was being comforted by the grey mouse. "I'm sorry." Tori said softly as she moved away slightly after only twenty minutes when she noticed who was holding her.

"There's nothing to be sorry about Kiki." Modo stated softly as his metal arm rested on her shoulder. Vikky's breath caught in her throat when he used her pet name. She hadn't realized how much she missed it. Smiling softly to herself Vikky leaned her head against his real shoulder and held his arm slightly. "Your safe now Kiki, we won't let that monster take you again." The grey mouse seemed to almost vow to himself as much as her. Nevertheless, it made her smile.

* * *

Coming out of the warm memory Vikky closed the file and tucked it where none of the bros would just stumble upon it accidentally.

"C'mon Fred." She said to the mutant and he jumped onto her shoulders like a monkey. Walking down stairs with him like that Vikky entered the garage to find all of her bros and Charley working on Lil' Hoss. "What's going on?" The three mice looked up at her rather briefly before glaring at Fred. They still didn't trust the midget, and she couldn't blame them. He was Karbunkle's creation after all.

"Modo's bike got hit by one of Limburger's diggers. Nearly crushed the poor girl." Throttle said to break the uneasy silence.

"If it hadn't been for me he would've been too." Vinnie stated rather boldly. Crossing his arms over his chest over his chest and leaning against his red racer he relaxed a bit. He didn't trust Fred but he did trust Tori.

"You mean like how you managed to break your arm at ten?" Tori jibed at her brother before moving over to her bike. Charley had finished putting in the new guns into the Ducati style bike. Fred jumped off her shoulders and went over to one of the benches with his favorite hammer and started hitting himself in the head with it.

"I think your lil' sis just called you out Vincent. You gonna take that?" Throttle chuckled while leaning on the handlebars of his bike.

"I'm the Vin-man bro, I don't take anything from anyone. For the record Vikky, I was saving your tail when I broke my arm." Vinnie said absently rubbing his left forearm.

"I would've been fine, if you hadn't gotten in my way and slowed me down." His sister shot back as she pulled her helmet on.

"And where do you think your going?" Vinnie asked.

"I heard that Chicago has some awesome jumps. I'm gonna go see them for myself." Vikky turned her eyes on her brother. "Plus I thought that it would be a good start to our re-match." She said starting up her bike and smiling at the purr the she gave. "I've missed you too. Now lets go for a ride." Vikky told her AI, not waiting on her bros as she pealed out of the garage towards the north side of town. Vinnie and Throttle were close behind, Modo had to stay behind to take care of Lil' Hoss, but the siblings always needed a third party to settle the close calls.

"Ok you two, you know the rules. Ride hard and the looser buys the winner root-beer and dogs for a month. And as a bonus, the winner gets bragging rights for three months. Deal." Throttle laid out the terms a smile plastered on his face.

"Deal." The van Whams said in unison.

As the three of them drove towards an unfinished construction area, the siblings kept throwing physic phrases at each other. Though none of them worker on the other. On the other side of the construction zone was the river and there was a larger billboard sign with Limburger's picture on it. "Oh, now this is gonna be fun." Vikky chuckled to herself. However, she felt a cold block of ice drop into the pit of her stomach. Seeing the coy and menacing grin staring at her like it so often had before brought back far too many memories that she didn't want to think about.

"Tori, Tori, Victoria!" Throttle was practically yelling her name threw the helmet com-link. Blinking rapidly Vikky was only able to stay straight because her bike had taken over driving when she zoned out. In fact if she hadn't taken over Vikky would've fallen behind.

"Yeah, yeah I'm here. What's up?"

"You phased out, everything ok?" The tan mouse asked but none of them slowed till they got to the gate of the construction zone.

"Just thinking about blowing up that damned billboard before we leave." She stated coldly and truthfully. Well partially true anyway.

"Well stop thinking about it and lets go!" Vinnie was getting anxious and pumped up for the up coming challenges.

"Calm down Vinnie," Throttle said in a teasing voice knowing how much it irked the speed demon to have to wait. Using his helmet's tech mods the tan mouse scanned the area and managed to map out a route that would satisfy both of the siblings for their adrenaline high. "Ok, here is the route for this first challenge. First to the finish wins." He sent the routes to the two white mice and waited till they confirmed that it was fully downloaded before starting his count down. "On your mark," both bikes revved to life. "Get set," there was a little anticipation jolt forward from Vinnie's red racer. "GO!" The siblings took off following the path that Throttle had set up. It allowed them to take alternate routes when the original was clearly too narrow for two bikes and it also lead to many jumps that any amateur biker would've choked at. But not these two speed demons.

They took to every jump every sharp turn, almost colliding once or twice as they continued to climb the work-in-progress building to the top floor where the ugly billboard stood. "Remember bro, no complaining when you loose!" Vikky yelled at her brother as they were reaching the last stretch of their race. They were on separate beams going straight up where Throttle was waiting for them. He had taken the short cut to the end.

"Whatever runt." He shot back. But he spoke too soon. Victoria hit the special red button that turned on the rockets of her bike that gave her the speed boost she needed to leave her brother in the dust. When she reached the top she let out a victory laugh similar to Vinnie's before shooting Limburger's face off the billboard and landing next to Throttle.

"The win goes to Vikky. Dang Vincent, she just got back is already schooling you like old times." The tan mouse laughed at his younger bro's pouting face.

"I demand a re-match!" Vinnie yelled slamming his fist on his bike's dash.

"Don't worry Vinnie," Victoria teasingly consoled her brother. "This is just phase one, maybe I'll let you win the next round. Maybe." It was clear that she wasn't planning any of the sort.

But it was too late to do anything more. The sun was setting and Vinnie needed to tend to his bruised ego. At least that was the plan till they saw the grease pack heading for the oil refinery.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer:** I don't own any of the BMFM characters. Victoria is my OC

Vikky gets her first taste of action since she's been with the bros. But how is she going to do with her memories still plaguing her? A lot of annoyed snapping and denial on her part, just saying.

Also, if anyone would like to send me a cover picture or scene art, please feel free to do so.

P.S. I might end up changing the rating on this story due to battle gore and strong romance scenes in the future. Just a warning to current readers.

Comment/ review please.

* * *

Chapter 4: Black Gold

"Modo." Throttle started to call the big guy on his com-link.

"What's going on bro? Vinnie in the fetal position again?" He laughed his deep throaty laugh that was only received by an annoyed humph from said white mouse.

"He will be later, but is your bike finished?" Throttle's serious voice tipped off that Limburger was up to something.

"Charley says that she'll ride but to take it easy. What's the slime fish up to?"

"Just saw the grease pack heading for the refinery. Head north and we'll meet you there." The tan mouse informed. Looking at the two white mice beside him. "Lets go see what the big cheese is up to."

"Ah hahahaha ow!" Vinnie cried out raising his fists into the air in excitement. "Lets get to it!" He exclaimed and hit the gas to jump off the building.

"Oh no you don't." Vikky mumbled to herself as she gave chase. Throttle just shook his head at the two and followed suit till he was in front with Vinnie on his right and Tori on his left.

The whole ride there Vikky could only think of getting back at the monsters who tortured her. That made it a very short but quiet ride to the rendezvous point with Modo.

"Looks like Limburger is planning on trying to take the oil again. Only now he has more goons working for him this time." Modo informed the other Martians of his observations. Vikky's eyes were distant as the scanner in her helmet picked up nearly a hundred individual heat signatures, one of them causing her heart to nearly burst from her chest. Her eyes widened and her body started to shake terribly.

"Ok, we all know the drill. This time we can't just go in guns a blaze, too many factors against us." Throttle finished giving orders as they dismounted their bikes. They beeped at the bros worriedly. "Easy girl, easy. I'll call you as soon as there's trouble, ok." Throttle said and it calmed the bikes down. "Alright, lets move." The tanned mouse was the first to head for the shadows, followed by Vinnie. But when Modo noticed that they were missing one he turned back to see Vikky's frozen form still sitting on her bike.

"Kiki?" He called her softly and approached her. Her bike's engine revved slightly at him, he wasn't sure if it was a warning for him to stay away, or a plead for him to knock her out of whatever memory she was trapped in. He decided it was the latter and lightly touched the mouse's shoulder. That made her jump and pull her attention away from the diseased doctor to the grey mouse. "Everything ok? Your shaking like a leaf." Modo asked in the same soft voice.

"I'm fine Mow, just zoned out for a second." Her answer didn't convince the larger mouse, but he knew she wasn't one to be coddled or treated like a victim. But there in lied the problem.

"Then c'mon, there are too many of them for us to take head on, so Throttle want's us,"

"Going in quiet, I know. I'm not deaf." Vikky interrupted him as she dismounted her own bike and followed a watchful Modo into the shadows. They caught up with the others rather quickly and Throttle picked up on the slight hostility in the air, as did Vinnie who motioned his sister to come onto his other side so that he was between her and Modo. It was a protective move that Modo had seen him do plenty of times back on Mars when he felt a guy was bothering his sister.

"Sneak and squeak number two."

"Number four," Vikky pointed out several groups of five goons scattered all over the refinery.

"Alright, number four. Let's go. Modo your with me. You two try not to give us away." Throttle said pointing a finger mainly at Vinnie. Vikky may have her brother's adrenaline addiction, but nothing got her off more then when she had to stay out of sight of her enemy. The constant probability of being spotted just sent her heart racing. The four mice split into their groups and quietly picked off as many goons that they could reach before they got to Grease Pit and Karbunkle. Vikky was the quietest of the mice. Her smaller and lighter form put less weight into her steps making it easier to snatch a goon when his buddies' backs were turned and snap his neck.

Vinnie kept a close eye on his sister, he had seen her freeze at the gate as well but figured that it would've been better for her to stay behind rather than go into a state of shock in the middle of a battle when she saw the sick, deranged, doctor of her nightmares. They had cleared out about half of the goon army by the time they reached their intended targets. Vinnie and Modo were on the ground while Throttle and Vikky stood a top two of the oil towers. The guys with their guns drawn and Vikky with her whip uncoiled and all ready to fight.

"You blubbering buffoon, be careful with that." The wheezing, sickly voice of the doctor reached Vikky's ears and an involuntary shudder raked threw her body.

"Eh, stop yer whin'in, I gots ever'tin under control."

"That so oil slick?" Throttle interrupted the two as his nuke-knucks started glowing. Vinnie and Modo showed themselves with their guns drawn and aimed for them.

"Not these rats again?" Grease Pit said his eyes looking over the mice. "I don't see your pet wit'em doc." He added quietly to Karbunkle. He was right, Vikky had slipped away from her post down to ground level and was cutting the fuel lines to the oil pan's buggy.

"She is either here, or back at that garage base of theirs." The doctor replied in the same hushed voice.

"Hey, what are you two whispering about?!" Vinnie shouted as he caught snip bits of what they said. He had a feeling that the 'she' they mentioned wasn't Charley.

"Shut up rodent, or we'll take you as well!"

"Your not taking anyone Karbunkle," Throttle snarled his tail slashing threw the air.

"Because we're taking you out." Modo finished raising his arm cannon a little more level with Grease Pit. He wasn't about to break his word to Victoria.

"Oooo, how terrifying. Grab 'em yous goons!" the over sized oil pan ordered as the rest of his goon gang appeared and moved to surround the bros. A couple of them climbed the tower Vikky had been and jumped over to meet Throttle's fist.

"Time for our partners to join the dance." Vinnie laughed as he whistled and all four bikes turned one their head lights before driving right threw the fence to their riders. Karbunkle saw the extra bike and immediately recognized it.

_'She's here.' _He thought to himself as he watched the bike. It only stopped and turned it's light on him, before revving her engine angrily, clearly remembering him. Karbunkle's eyes only widened as his balance started to falter. "E.. easy now. Nice bike, good bike." He tried to calm the A.I., but Velocity wasn't having any of it. She revved a wheelie and charged at the doctor who screamed and turned to run. He got maybe ten feet when something wrapped around his torso and arms and pulled him back slamming him into the metal support beams.

"Not this time doc." A familiar female voice snarled. Karbunkle shook his head and looked to see the reason for the trap.

"Hello my dear," he wheezed smiling at her. "So good to see you again." He saw the fear in her face, despite how hard she tried to hide it.

"Can't say the same for you. Now shut up!" She screamed the last part as she pulled her whip that was still wrapped around the doctor to pull him to the side and throw him into Grease Pit's buggy. Velocity pulled up next to Vikky and the white mouse mounted her before joining in the fight against the goons with her bros. "Hey Vinnie!" Vikky yelled to her brother as she rode next to him. "Let's show these guys what happens when you mess with the van Whams."

Vinnie laughed and smiled at his little sister, happy to see that her spunk had returned. "I hear ya sis, lets do it!" They fist bumped and took off into the battle. They were aiming for a pair of buggies when Vinnie lit a flare and Vikky readied a throwing star. Throwing them at the same time got them a nice big explosion as they high-fived and joined Throttle and Modo before they took all the fun.

Throttle looked at the siblings for a moment, his eyes lingering on Vikky as that little voice in the back of his mind nudged at him again. But now wasn't the time.

* * *

The battle continued for about another twenty minutes, ending when Throttle and Vinnie did the double tail trick that ended with Grease Pit being kicked on top of Karbunkle who had been enjoying a nap till the gorilla landed on him. "Nice, I don't remember that one." Vikky stated in a leisurely manner.

"The Army didn't exactly approve of the Freedom Fighter style, remember." Modo pointed out.

"True, makes me sorry I joined sometimes." Their easy conversation was cut off by Karbunkle's voice.

"You pesky rodents, I'll skin you myself." The maniac doctor had managed to crawl out from under Grease Pit and was now aiming a much-to-large, Rocket at the mice.

"Scatter!" Throttle yelled as the four mice went in different directions to avoid giving the doc a target. But he already had one.

"Your too much trouble." He mumbled to himself pulling the trigger, the rocket made a bee line right for Vikky.

Modo caught a glimpse out of the corner of his eye and it made his heart nearly stopped. "KIKI, LOOK OUT!" But he called her a second too late. The rocket hit the building a foot away from her left and sent her flying another twenty, thirty feet in the opposite side. The other two mice had heard Modo's scream of warning and turned when they saw the explosion. Vikky landed, hard, on the pavement. Her smaller form crumpling in on itself before she rolled to a stop. When Modo reached her he didn't wait for his bros as he gathered her in his arms and raced away from the inferno caused by the explosion. Velocity was keeping up as best she could despite having taken a massive hit by the rocket. Vinnie and Throttle were soon on either side of Modo as they raced back to the garage almost causing a wreck once in their near state of panic. The mouse was covered in blood, and it stained her white fur.

* * *

Meanwhile.

Limburger was watching as the inferno consumed over half the refinery before the fire department arrived. His grin of confidence didn't change when his two henchmen entered his office. "So, I take it the mission went well." He stated as he sat down at his desk.

"Sure boss, and we got the one lady mouse too." the behemoth said happily. Karbunkle didn't say anything as he moved to return to his lab, a feeling of great disappointment finally resting on his shoulders.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: **I don't own any of the BMFM characters. But Victoria van Wham is my OC.

Thank you those who are still reading this and sorry about the recent updates taking so long. But all good things come to those who wait. Yes I'm talking to you MayaPatch. ^_^ Enjoy you guys.

* * *

Chapter 5: Nightmare

Searing pain on her back. Dizziness in her head and darkness in her eyes. The smell of chemicals cooking filled her nose while she attempted to calm her aching body and rest for the next round. However, the white mouse's uneasy sleep was interrupted by the sound of the lift coming down and the painfully bright lab lights being turned on.

"Time to wake up, my snowy little mouse." The wheezing voice of Karbunkle said making the Martian cringe in both fear and hate as she slowly opened her pink eyes. I t had been almost a month since the attack on her squad, and still she managed to hold out on any real information. Not that she really had the information they wanted.

"Mornin' doc," Victoria spat her false greeting as she strained against the shackles that held her spread eagle against the wall. "What's on the agenda today? Electric shock, lashes again? That's my favorite." The sarcasm in her voice held true to the van Wham name as the doctor went to one area of the lab where his other inventions and experiments were kept. It was where her bike was being held. They had to disable the A.I. system in order to do so because she fought so hard against the stink fish.

"Now, now, my dear girl. Don't be so eager. Lord Stiltan has ordered something much more pleasant for you." He said, his voice becoming darker as he pulled out a strange looking contraption. It looked like a white jellyfish from Earth, with a black column holding up the top. Vikky's tail was moving slightly in worry. She didn't like the look of that thing, and knowing Karbunkle, it's purpose couldn't be good."

"So happy to hear that I'm thought of." She spat bitterly. As the doctor set up the machine closer to her he didn't say anything more, just chuckled evilly. Karbunkle removed three patches that were connected to the contraption by wires, and attached them to both of the mouse's temples and on her forehead.

"Don't worry, this will only hurt a little," his voice didn't loose it's dark tone as he flipped the switch and proved his words false. Almost immediately, a powerful course of electrical currents ripped threw her body. Her screaming filled the lab and even some of the lower levels of the castle. Her fur was standing on end and her mind was rebooted into it's cyclone tenfold. When the deranged doctor turned off the machine she went completely slack against her shackles. "Now that your weakened, this should work much easier." He said more to himself as Vikky fought to stay conscious. He hit a few more switches and the lights turned from red to green. Flipping the switch again with a squeaky laugh he watched as the female mouse struggled against the mind bender beam's affects. "Stop fighting you rodent, your only delaying the inevitable." Karbunkle almost growled.

But she kept fighting as ideas were put into her mind that she knew in her heart were wrong. Plutark needed resources, and she needed to help get them. She was loyal servant of Plutark. NO! She was a Martian Army mouse who was fighting against the Plutarkians. Her brother was a Freedom Fighter.

It took maybe two hours for her outer form to stop fighting, but her mind didn't. When her body opened it's pink eyes they were glazed over like they didn't really see the doctor in front of them.

"How do you feel my dear girl?" He asked when her shackles released and let her fall onto her knees before him.

"Like I need to destroy some biker mice who interfere with Plutark's plans." She growled, while on the inside she was trying everything in her power to attack the doctor and run from this place. But her body didn't respond to her commands and she was forced to hear words that weren't her own leave her mouth. Karbunkle chuckled evilly as he rubbed his hands and watched the mouse rise to her feet. Retrieving her weapons from where he stashed them he gave them to her. Without really thinking Vikky returned all but her whip to their rightful place. Karbunkle had made a few changes to the bull whip, a few mechanics to give it a stronger lash to any enemy, thus causing more damage to the individual. Since she couldn't strike out at the being of her rage, she took the whip and struck out at one of the tables holding extra chemicals and brought it back with a loud crack. The chemicals went flying and landed on an experiment of the doctor's. A little midget made of spare parts.

That mad Karbunkle scream. "Be careful you vandalizing vermin!" He ran over to his experiment and quickly brushed away the chemicals before there was any significant damage. He wasn't able to ridicule her any further before Stiltan came down from the lift.

"Having problems Dr. Karbunkle?" The surprisingly clean cut Plutarkian asked as he stepped off the lift and approached the Martian.

"No, no problems your cheesy flounderness." The doctor said returning to where he was before. "The prototype has done it's job. Now all you need to do is give her her assignment."

Stiltan met the pink eyes of the mouse and was surprised to feel a chill of fear run down his spine. Vikky only broke eye contact long enough to replace her whip on her hip. "Are you fit enough to perform the task I have for you?" he asked making sure that his expression was scrutinizing to hide the slight fear when she returned a hatful glare.

"I've killed plenty of Plutarkians before I was taken, no doubt I can kill even more biker mice." Her body growled poking his chest with a clawed hand._ 'No, NO, NO!' _Vikky screamed in her head as she fought to gain control of her body before it was too late.

"Good, the next city to take is the city of Brimstone. Your job is to go in ahead and plant several bombs to go off at nightfall." Stiltan informed as he pulled out one of his many handkerchiefs from his sleeve and brushing off the spot on his chest she touched. "Don't disappoint me." He said baring his piranha like teeth. Once the Plutarkian was gone Victoria went to her bike readying one of her flares to melt the chains holding her. It worked like a charm and as soon as the A.I. was activated it beeped happily at it's rider.

"Got any last information for me doc?" Vikky asked as she caringly stroked Velocity's fuel tank where the chains hand been.

"Only one, don't muck this up. Or you'll end as a new rug in Stiltan's chamber." his only answer was Velocity revving her engine warningly.

"Don't doubt me so much Karbunkle. Besides, he won't be able to get anywhere near me." That last bit was an agreement between both mind and body, because it was true the stink fish would be long dead before he even thought about 'dealing' with her. Mounting her bike and slipping on her helmet Vikky felt Velocity's anticipation to be out of the lab. Popping a wheelie the mouse headed for the exit and both bike and rider were happy to be back on the red sand of Mars.

* * *

Brimstone was too easy. The mice that lived there didn't give her a second glance. _'I can't do this, I don't want to do this. C'mon, wake up. These are your own people.' _She was screaming at herself but got no response. Throughout the day she planted several small bombs around the city, mostly around factories and the like. But when she came to a school or a shelter, her morals refused her to plant the bomb. Only the body just mumbled that it wasn't worth the explosions. When she felt that there was enough spread through the city, she left the city and found a good safe distance look out point. Velocity was slowly noticing the change in her rider, and she would beep occasionally with worry. She never answered the A.I.

When nightfall came she could see the Plutarkian force massing several miles away. "Show time." She mumbled to herself as she pulled out the detonator. In that moment, her body found it difficult to lower her thumb onto the red button to set off the explosions. Her mind was fighting ten fold against Karbunkle's mind bender beam, but it wasn't enough. Slowly, but surely, it pressed home and the city welt up like fireworks. A few tears escaped her but were hidden by the visor of her helmet. The Plutarkian forces swept threw the city with their Sand Raiders and quickly took the city in it's chaotic state. With her job done, the white mouse turned her bike and headed back to the hell hole of a base.

When she got back Stiltan was rather impressed with how easy it was accomplished. "Well done my dear mouse, you should be a very useful asset in the future." He said a devil's grin wide on his face.

_'Go die in a whole, you Plutarkian skunk fish." _Her mind spat at him while her body responded, "Was there ever any doubt of a loyal servant of Plutark?" He only chuckled happily as you could almost see the wheels turning in his head. She knew that many more difficult missions were coming her way.

* * *

And that's just what she got, as the weeks went by she got most of the, what humans call, Black-op missions. But surprisingly, it suited her. Every night she spent in the lab, refusing any accommodations that Stiltan offered. Her body would say it was because she didn't need it when her mind refused to take a reward for the crimes being committed.

Then, that day came.

Brimstone had fallen to the Freedom Fighters and after Stiltan was done chewing out Limburger he turned his rage onto her. Vinnie had been there and so the fancy pants Plutarkian decided to blame her for the loss of the city that she started the siege upon.

"You think that I have control over my brother? We haven't exactly been in contact these past few weeks. For all I know, he believes I'm dead." The mind bender beam's affects had become weaker slightly, not enough for her to really notice.

"Then perhaps that needs to be changed. You'll call your brother, tell him whatever story comes to mind, and set up a meeting." Stiltan ordered, believing that she would tell him that she would get it done, like always.

"No," Vikky said coldly and with enough venom to supply all three heads of a saber squid for four generations.

"What?!" He spat back angrily as he turned on her.

"I said no. It's time for you to do a bit of the hard work." She growled crossing her arms over her chest. "Besides, the longer they don't know I'm alive, the better." Vikky was starting to notice the change in her words. They were bolder, and defiant where they should've been compliant. But she wasn't able to say or do anything she truly wanted to.

"How dare you speak to me like that!" He screamed as he stormed closer to her. Tori made to take a defensive stance but was soon grabbed by mechanical tentacle like arms and was slammed against a wall.

"What the, Karbunkle, what are you doing?!" The white mouse snarled as the doctor appeared with a small remote in his hand.

"What I told him to, should you start showing signs of... loosing your usefulness." Stiltan said pulling out a handkerchief. He looked at her with a great deal of disappointment in his eyes. "Too bad really."

"Oh yeah, for who? As I recall I'm your best damn agent! You've gain more ground in these past few weeks since you got here!" Her tail was slashing angrily as she struggled against the mechanics, only to receive over a thousand volts sent through her body.

"You need to be reminded of the order of things." Stiltan turned to Karbunkle. "Ensure that the message is made clear doctor, I have business to take care of."

"Gladly your over ripeness." With that the Plutarkian turned on his heel and left. "Looks like another round with the Mind Bender Beam is in order, good thing I've been working out the kinks."

"I'm already loyal to Plutark, you gassed up chrome-dome!" Vikky screamed as another wave of electricity was sent through her body. Only this time it was stronger and it lasted longer. By the time he turned it off she was barely conscious.

"Maybe, but you still answer to every Plutarkian. Time to remind you." The doctor reached for the whip on the mouse's hip and made the mechanical arms turn her back to him as it uncoiled. Then, with the modified bull whip, he lashed out onto the mouse's back. A shot of adrenaline threw her veins to keep her awake and her screams continued with each crack.


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer:** I don't own any of the original BMFM characters, but Vikky is my OC.

Sorry this one took so long, my muse is coming very slowly. But I'm so happy that I got it done before Christmas! We get to see a bit more about how close Victoria and Modo have truly gotten. Hope you guys like it and have a Merry Christmas, Happy Holidays and a Happy New Year.

Comment and review please.

* * *

Chapter 6: Healing

It had been nearly a week since the refinery explosion. Nearly a week since Vikky had opened her eyes. And it was really starting to worry the bros. Her fur had shielded most of the flames from her skin, so at least she wouldn't have any burn scares. Yet even with her helmet, the blow she took when she hit the ground cracked the surface and shattered the visor. Her left arm was broken and several of her ribs were fractured and her right leg was nearly shattered. Charley was having to really work on Velocity after that night. The bike had taken most of the blast and when they had landed it was the weight of Velocity that had practically shattered her leg. It could have been a lot worse.

She could be dead. And she would have, if it hadn't been for the bros. If it hadn't been for Modo. The large grey mouse had been fighting with Vinnie for first place on the worried scale. While all of the bros took their turns on watching over their little sis, these two mice were the hardest to remove from the chair next to the makeshift recovery bed Charley helped them set up at the shop.

Tonight was such a night. It was nearing mid-night, and it was time for Vinnie to return to his hammock and for Modo to take over.

"C'mon sis," the older van Wham pleaded as he took the hand of her broken arm in his own. His mind was too clouded with his stress caused exhaustion to realize it though. "We just got you back Vik, after eight years of surviving your gonna just quit on us? That's not how the van Whams roll, and you know it." Vinnie wasn't able to finish his drowsy speech when a large grey hand rested on his shoulder.

"She ai'nt quitin' on us Vinnie, she'll come back to us." Modo stated although his own voice was slightly tinged with sleep he felt confident in his words. Vinnie just looked back to his sister still sleeping like neither of them were there. "C'mon bro, time for you to get some sleep. I'll watch over her, you know I will." He offered the usual that he always did, and the words hadn't lost their touch yet of convincing his younger bro to leave Vikky's bedside. The white mouse slowly stood and let his older bro take his place.

"Night Modo, wake us up if anything changes."

"I will, night Vinnie." With that the white mouse sluggishly walked over to his red racer and headed for the score board. Modo took up the post next to Vikky and rested his elbows on his knees as he folded his hands together.

"Hey, Kiki." He greeted quietly as he reached his mechanical arm out to move a nonexistent stray hair from her face. For the past few nights he had watched over her, wishing his hardest that she would wake up and be ok. Modo could see her eyes moving rather quickly under her eyelids and her hands would sometimes grip the sheets, letting him know that she was dreaming. That was good at least, that meant that her brain was still active. But she still didn't react to outside actions, like someone touching her face.

"He's not wrong Kiki," the grey mouse said scooting his seat closer to the bed so that he could rest his elbows on it. "We did just get you back, and we're not wanting to loose you." He paused feeling his heart pull towards her painfully as the picture of the rocket closing in on her flashed across his mind's eye. "I'm sorry Kiki," Modo sighed as he sobbed slightly, tears burning his eye. Hiding his face in his hands the big guy shook his head and let a few tears escape him. "I should've just left you at the gate, should've stayed closer to you, should've... kept you safe." The mouse sobbed his 'should haves' while his shoulders shook and threatened to shake the bed as well. "I'm so sorry."

* * *

_Flashback _

Karbunkle had finished giving Vikky her punishment lashes a couple of hours ago, and now she was resting and trying to hone in on her regeneration skills. It was a little trick Stoker had taught her a while back. By focusing on her heart beat and visualizing her wounds healing, she had learned how to actually make herself heal faster than most. It still took time for her more serious injuries but it still came in handy. But something broke her concentration. It was a voice she knew far too well. "_Hey Kiki._" Vikky opened her eyes and looked frantically around but he wasn't there. Why? Why wasn't he here to save her? Why hadn't he and the bros come for her? _"I'm so sorry."_ His voice came again, and those words seemed to hit home. They seemed to echo inside her mind, much louder than the scolding of Karbunkle as he delivered each lash of her own whip.

In that moment, she remembered that she wasn't really in the monster's lab. She had escaped, and... she was with the bros. Her eyes flashed open to complete darkness as the shackles disappeared and she fell to her knees. Her wounds were gone, as was the pain. Looking about herself flashes of the fight at the refinery flicked across her vision. Karbunkle, the goons being taken down, then the deranged doctor with a rocket. After that there was an explosion and a searing heat that scorched her fur. When she remembered how hard her head had hit the ground she cringed and tried to moved her hands but her left hand wouldn't budge.

Looking at it Vikky tried again to move her arm, only to let out a whimper as a distinct sharp pain like it was broken.

* * *

Hearing Vikky whimper brought Modo back to his surroundings and he saw the pain in her face when her bad arm tried to move. "Kiki?" He called to her softly as his large flesh hand reached out to her and rested lightly on her cheek.

* * *

_"Kiki?" _There his voice was again. Forgetting about her arm Victoria looked around looking for him. "Modo?!" She called out to him. "Modo!" A sudden pain went threw her forehead as she fell back onto the black floor.

* * *

"Modo." She said weakly as the male Martian mouse jumped up from his chair his breath hitching in his throat.

"Kiki, c'mon Kiki. Open your eyes, please." His voice was hushed and pleading as he stroked her cheek receiving a soft groan from her as her eyes slowly fluttered open. They were darting rapidly all over the room, not really focusing on anything as her breathing started to becoming shallower as the battle flashed again in her mind's eyes. Modo caught the changes in her demeanor and rested both of his hands on her cheeks to bring her attention to something she knew. "Hey, hey. Kiki, it's ok." Her pink eyes met his and she reached her good hand up to him.

"Modo?"

"Hey girl."

"What happened, where am I?" Vikky asked as her hand rested on his armored shoulder she was trembling slightly.

"Your safe at the garage." He reassured her as his metal arm lightly stroked her left cheek. She didn't cringe away from him, only leaned into his hand without really even thinking. When she did realize what was going on not even her fur could hide the pink of her blush. She didn't know what was going threw her mind but, suddenly she couldn't stop thinking about what it would be like to kiss this mouse. They had known each other for years, and recently she had just been noticing the little things about him. How he spoke about different things, his gentle nature. The way his muscles seemed to ripple with his every move, even his mechanical arm caught her fascination, and not because it was a metal arm.

Modo saw it and lucky for him, his fur was dark enough to hide his own blush. His metal fingers didn't stop what they were doing as they made tiny little circles in her cheek fur. Little did he know that he was leaning closer to the female mouse with silver hair. He had been noticing things about her aswell. The defiant and adventurous look in her eyes. The grace that she had when she practiced her whip combos. But also, even though she put on a brave demeanor, the pain she felt could still be seen in her slumped shoulders.

Vikky wasn't fighting it, her mind was in too much of a haze for her to react in any way but to close her eyes and run her hand from his shoulder to his cheek. She wanted him to kiss her. And gods did she want to kiss him. Modo didn't need any further encouragement as he closed his eyes and softly placed his lips over her's. It didn't stay gentle long as Vikky moaned into his kiss, only casting fuel into the burning fire. He wanted her, had always wanted her. It had only taken him so long to realize it for himself. What about her though? Did she feel the same? Sure they were kissing, but this could've just been the aftermath of the adrenaline shock not ten minutes ago.

Vikky could feel the hesitation in his kiss as the worries went through his mind. Reluctantly, she broke the kiss and looked into his eye while lightly stroking his cheek. When he looked into her eyes, he saw the want, and confusion in them. But something else aswell. He didn't dare dream or even consider what he thought he saw, but it was pointless to try and deny it as his fears continued to vanish. She wanted him as much as he wanted her and, claiming her lips again, he wasn't going to refuse her.

She loved his lips on her's, and she didn't want him to ever pull away. Especially when she felt his tongue lightly lick her bottom lip, asking permission, and she gladly opened for him. Their tongues danced as one tried to dominate and the other made it difficult for him. Vikky wasn't one to be dominated, but she figured that if it was Modo, she wouldn't have any problem with it. That didn't mean that she wasn't going to have some fun though. Every now and then she would give him some ground, but she was quick to take it back and it was clear that Modo was in a love/hate relationship with what she was doing, and it was very obvious in his growls and moans. His restraint was little to none as he finally took full control of the kiss and pressed her head firmly against the pillow to where she couldn't escape. Modo's only reply was a pleasure filled moan and feeling her grip the back of his head.

But as he went to wrap his arms around her she cried out in pain. That brought him out of his lust filled passion. In the cloud of their desires he had forgotten that she was half broken. Guilt clenched his heart as he jumped up from the edge of the bed that he had moved to. "Sorry, I'm so sorry Kiki. I didn't mean to ..." He was stopped when Vikky raised her hand and reached out to him a look of understanding in her eyes. He took her good hand between his and took a seat on the chair beside the bed.

"It's ok Modo, we both got carried away. We just have to wait till I'm done healing." Her voice was coarse and harsh from both the pain and her remaining desire from the kiss. She had seen the same desire and want in his eye, perhaps even a glimpse of something else.

"Indeed Kiki," Modo leaned closer to her and planted a much softer kiss on her forehead before standing.

"Where are you going?" She asked him feeling a slight tingle run from her forehead to settle in her belly.

"To call the bros, they said to inform them when you woke up." The grey mouse said lightly brushing back a stray hair. "I'll be right back." And with that he walked away from the bed and around the corner to where his bike was parker and called to wake up the bros. It was only four in the morning.


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of the original characters from Biker Mice From Mars. Only Vikky and Jesse belong to me.

C'mon you guys, I know more than one person is reading this, so please comment and review. They're very very helpful and the encourage me to keep writing. Sorry this one took so long but I wanted it to be good because a lot happens in this chapter. Hope yal like it.

* * *

Chapter 7: Old Flames

"Just... a little... further..."

"Victoria! What are you doing?!" Throttle's strict voice rang out as he rushed over to the bed where Vikky was currently trying to maneuver into a wheel chair, on her own.

"What does it look like 'Commander', I'm trying to get out of this god's forsaken bed." The bored van Wham growled not pausing in her efforts.

"It's only been two weeks and you still think that you can run before you can even walk. How many times do we have to tell you, 'your not ready yet'?" The tan mouse scolded as he grabbed her good arm and tried to pull her back onto the bed. But Vikky was having none of it and yanked away.

"It's called I'm tired of just laying around, besides my ribs are fine, and my arm might as well be completely healed."

"But your leg isn't."

"Hence the wheel chair smart one." Her patience was growing thin, as was Throttle's. He couldn't understand how she could be so damn stubborn, even when she was half broken. Yet at the same time, he wasn't surprised. Vinnie was just the same, he couldn't stay still unless he was out cold. That had been proven when they had to take on the Road Ravens not that long ago. But Vikky didn't only get a broken arm, and Vinnie hadn't nearly been blow to kingdom come. So he wasn't having any of her resistance in the matter.

"That doesn't make any difference Vik, your staying in bed till your leg heals. That's final." Throttle snapped and pulled the wheel chair away just as he practically threw her back onto the bed.

"What the heck Throttle, when Modo broke his leg, that didn't stop you from letting him ride Lil Darlin', what makes this so damn different?!"

"Plenty, but we're not having this argument again!" He growled as he pinned her by her shoulders down on the bed. Even with his shades on, Vikky could feel his eyes throw daggers at her. "Now, you are going to stay in this bed till you can move around without the wheel chair. Understood!" The tanned mouse continued to growl at the pinned mouse under him. Vikky would never admit what his actions where causing in her. She didn't want to feel them, or even acknowledge them. He was a taken man, and she had lost her chance a long time ago. To get him off of her Vikky only nodded her head. But he hesitated, almost like he didn't want to let go.

However, Vikky remembered what had happened between her and Modo, and she cared too much for the grey mouse let Throttle do something stupid. "Alright Throttle, now let go of me!" She growled back. He did as she asked and stood up right before leaving without another word. Covering her eyes with her good arm she let out a heavy sigh wishing that Modo was with her instead of that damn commander with his smooth voice and warm hands. Groaning at the images that came to her mind Vikky pulled the pillow from under her head and hid her face. She was going crazy just laying in this bed with nothing to do but think. She needed to ride her bike. Charley had reported that Velocity was fully repaired and ready to go last week, but thanks to Throttle, neither Velocity or Victoria could go out like they wanted.

"Everything alright?" A familiar deep voice reached her ears causing a smile to reach her lips.

"Throttle is being an ass again." Vikky tried to say threw the pillow, but it came out muffled to the grey mouse's ears. So he walked over to her and removed the mass to fluff and kissed her forehead as he replaced it behind her head. She looked up at him with one of her wistful smiles.

"Now what was that you were saying Kiki?" Modo asked as he sat up lightly holding her left hand. He knew she was aggravated with their leader, as was notable from Throttle's mumbling in the garage, and the comment he gave, _'You try and talk some sense into her, at least she partially listens to you.' _Modo had assumed that he had been talking about Vikky. She did have a temper, came with the van Wham family.

"I need to go for a ride." She lied, partially as she sat up as best she could. "But our wonderful commander has me on bed rest till my arm and leg finish healing. Although I remember Charlie telling me about the time you and Vinnie still went riding with broken limbs." Vikky said matter-of-factly.

Modo leaned his head back and groaned slightly. Leave it to Charley to give Vikky ammunition against them. "Look Vikky, neither of us got hit by a rocket. You did, and we almost lost you." Modo had a way of saying very little, but saying everything right to get her to calm down.

Letting out a heavy sigh Vikky reached up and rested a hand on his cheek. "Fine Modo, I'll stay put till my leg heals fully. But don't expect me to remain silent about it." At that Modo chuckled and leaned closer to kiss her. Vikky met him halfway and with the flame close to the powder keg she proceeded to tease him. At least till they heard Vinnie coming closer to the room.

* * *

_Meanwhile_

A Martian thunder pipe was orbiting the planet, trying to pinpoint the signal from a Martian AI that was believed to have been destroyed long ago. The pilot of the ship was in his quarters, staring at an old picture from when he was a kid. In the picture were four mice, all of them around the same age. But next to the halfbreed with rat grey and light tan slightly strewn through, was a little white mouse with a smile and grease on her face. The pilot's slightly fured tail flicked slightly at the memory of the picture. It seemed like forever ago that he had seen Victoria. Especially after she was taken, because he couldn't keep his promise to keep her safe.

But now her bike had ended up on Earth. After ten years. He could only hope, that she wasn't under the same control as she had been during the Battle of Brimstone. He hoped she had found the bros, or at least a safe place to hide. When a crew member knocked on his door the Martian tucked the picture back into his vest and admitted them to enter.

"We found it sir. The city of Chicago Illinois."

He didn't wait for the rest of the crewman's report as he left his privat quarters and headed to the garage where his chopper waited for him. It revved to life at the site of it's rider looking so determined. "C'mon boy, time to find an old flame, and see if we can't bring it back to life." He said more to himself as he slipped on his helmet and informed his men to prepare for launch.

* * *

_Back at the Last Chance_

Vikky was quick to regain herself before her brother rounded the corner to her room.

"Modo c'mon, Limburger's up to something and Throttle wants all of us there. Except for you Vik, your on bed rest." the older van Wham said before disappearing again. Modo gave her one more kiss before getting up and following his bro, leaving Vikky alone and bored. So, with nothing better to do, she laid flat on the bed and started focusing on her regeneration to try and heal before too late at night. And it worked.

By the time the real fighting actually got started, which was late into the afternoon near sunset, her leg was no more than bruised. Same with her arm. "Finally." She sighed and moved to stand. But she hesitated. Her legs felt heavy and her arm was still sore. Letting out a deep breath Vikky calmed herself and pushed off the mattress, wavering slightly, but regainning her balance soon after as she headed towards the garage where her bike sat waiting. When Vikky rounded the corner Velocity beeped, first questioning then happily.

"Hey girl, ready to ride?" Vikky didn't need anymore clarification as the AI reared in excitement. She was just as bored as her rider. "Then let's go see what the bros are up to shall we." Fred was stepping down the stairs with Charley just as Vikky peeled out of the garage.

"Yay, Victoria is finally better!" the little mutant cheered as he purposely jumped, more like fell, down the stairs only serving to make Charley roll her eyes.

"Stay safe Vik," She whispered worriedly as she returned to the truck she had been working on.

It didn't take Vikky long to find the bros. They had started the fun without her, as usual, and were already kicking some serious tail when she jumped a ditch and joined in.

"Vikky?!" Throttle was the first to see her. "I said you were on bed rest,"

"Until my leg was better. Well guise what, it is!" The white mouse cut him off before popping a wheelie and taking out two thugs by standing on her bike and spin kicking them. She landed back on her bike and sped off into more goons that Modo and Vinnie were fighting.

"Hey, it's dat lady mouse. I daught we vaporized her." Grease Pit stated rather idiotically as he tried to run them down.

"Don't you know Oil Slick, the van Whams don't go down so easily! Never have," Vikky said with a wide grin plastered on her face.

"And never will!" Vinnie chimed in with his sister as the same grin crossed his face.

"Van Wham number three special?" Vikky asked her brother although she could already predict his answer.

"Sister, you are play'n my song, aaa haha hooo!" He gave his predicted answer and the sped off towards Grease Pit. "Let's see,"

"One bad guy,"

"Check,"

"Two van Whams with explosives,"

Vinnie and Vikky struck their flares and even added a grenade each. "Check."

"Mix it all together and you get, they dropped the explosives in Grease Pit's hog while Vikky wrapped her tail around the handles and spun it. "A fat greasy cake of fireworks." she finished as her and Vinnie high fived.

Throttle wasn't happy though. He and Modo were watching as the remaining goons turned tail and ran back to Limburger. He had given her an order, and she had disobeyed him. He had had enough. Modo could sense his bro's anger, but he couldn't find the right words to say to calm him before the siblings rode over in a ruckus of laughter and rock-n-roll. Their laughter died when they saw Throttle's face.

Vikky was quick to not help the situation. "Oh come one Throttle, I followed your orders and stayed in bed till my leg was healed. Then me and Velocity came to join the fun."

"That's not the point Victoria." the tan mouse snarled. His tone only made Vikky bring up her walls even higher, luckily Modo spoke up.

"Here isn't the place bro. You two can deal with this back at the garauge." Both of the tan and the white mouse were glaring at eachother till Vikky clicked her visor on and sped away fuming. The bros were quick to follow, with Throttle at the head. For Charley, it was like the first time Vikky had showed up. The tension was high and Throttle was about ready to burst.

Vikky was the first to dismount her bike and head for the privacy of her room. The Commander made sure to close the door behind him before he started to rant. "You've been second guising me and disrespecting me since you got back!"

"How do I disrespect you? I've followed your orders and your lead just like the guys. What the HELL makes me so different fro..." She wasn't able to finish when the tan mouse grabbed her flailing hands and crashed his lips onto hers. Almost immediately Vikky's cheeks became bright red and her eyes as wide as saucers. Throttle ended up backing her against the adjacent wall with her arms pinned over her head.

"This is what makes you different, Kiki." he said against her neck. But that was his first and last mistake. As soon as Throttle called her Modo's pet name, any building pleasure, was gone. Her body went ridged and her tail wrapped around his leg and pulled him away before he could kiss her again. She didn't even look at him when her knuckle glove made contact with his left cheek.

"Don't, ever, call me that, again." her voice was dripping venom when the rumble of a familiar hog echoed threw the garage. Turning her icy glare to Throttle she sent him daggers with her eyes that said they weren't finished before she left the room.

What, and who, she saw wasn't who she expected to ever see again. There in the garauge was a golden chopper with black details. It's rider wasn't as flashy but could still get the attention of every woman in a Martian bar. He had rat grey fur with a slight dusting of mouse brown in it. His tail was half fured from the base, and naked to the tip. There was only one Martian halfling that all four mice knew. When the rider pulled off his helmet he confirmed it. Bright blue eyes set into a mostly mouse brown face with a slightly longer snout.

"Jesse!" Vikky seemed to sob as the Martian dismounted his chopper and accepted her hug.

"It's good to see you to snow." Jesse said as he hugged her tighter.


End file.
